L'héritière
by Lili76
Summary: Luna Lovegood est une jeune fille unique. Lorsqu'elle danse dans l'herbe pieds nus, des fleurs dans les cheveux, ses camarades se moquent d'elle en l'appelant Loufoca. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupe pas, elle vit dans son monde, imperméable au reste. Et puis, Luna a un secret. Quelque chose qui fait d'elle une personne vraiment spéciale. OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron**

**\- Collectionnez vos POP : Aloy - ****Sa coiffure : Écrire sur Luna Lovegood avec une coiffure de hippie ou sur un personnage qui a une coiffure différente des autres**

**\- Défi fou : personnage - Luna Lovegood**

**\- Prompt of the day : nuance**

**\- Pick a card : four of spades - écrire sur un personnage unique ou sur Luna Lovegood**

**\- Et si : Et si Merlin avait un héritier**

**\- Défi des belles paroles : #3 Restez avec un amour qui vous donne des réponses et non des problèmes, de la sécurité et non de la peur, de la confiance et non des doutes**

* * *

Luna Lovegood avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de volontaire. Parce que la jeune Serdaigle se moquait bien de l'avis des autres. Elle ignorait les regards qu'ils soient moqueurs ou emplis de pitié.

Son père était un excentrique et Xenophilius lui avait au moins appris une chose : savoir être elle-même sans se préoccuper des murmures sur son passage.

Dès son arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'était fait remarquer. Elle semblait si différente qu'elle attirait l'attention.

Elle était la Serdaigle étrange, qui se coiffait avec des fleurs dans les cheveux et qui marchait pieds nus.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, Harry avait pensé qu'elle ressemblait aux hippies des années soixante-dix que son oncle méprisait tant… Lorsqu'il avait parlé pour la première fois avec la jeune fille, elle avait tenu un discours décousu, d'un air rêveur.

Pourtant, Luna n'était pas folle, loin de là. Elle méritait parfaitement sa place au sein de la maison Serdaigle, et ses camarades s'étaient habitués à ses petites particularités. Les autres maisons se moquaient d'elle et l'appelaient "Loufoca" mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

La jeune fille avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de parler à Harry Potter, l'Elu qui devait tous les sauver. Et Luna l'appréciait énormément.

Jamais Harry ne s'était moqué d'elle ou ne l'avait écarté sous prétexte qu'elle était étrange. Il l'écoutait parler avec attention même quand visiblement il ne croyait pas à ses récits sur les joncheruines.

Lorsqu'elle venait lui parler, elle l'observait avec attention, le jugeant discrètement. Elle en était rapidement arrivée à la conclusion que Harry était digne d'être un héros, digne de sa confiance.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider comme elle le voulait, mais elle pouvait agir à sa manière. Alors quand Harry allait mal, qu'il semblait sombre et épuisé, elle arrivait - fantasque - de son pas dansant, et elle lui demandait de l'aider à ramasser des fleurs pour ses cheveux.

Harry riait et s'exécutait, redevenant un adolescent insouciant l'espace de quelques instants.

Il lui cueillait les fleurs les plus colorées, et Luna chantonnait en les piquant dans ses cheveux, dansant pieds nus dans le gazon tendre au bord du lac. Elle écartait les bras et laissait ses cheveux longs flotter au vent.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler dans ces moments-là : les instants précieux qu'ils volaient leur réchauffaient le cœur, et donnaient à Harry la force de continuer.

Au fil du temps, Harry se tournait instinctivement vers Luna quand il n'allait pas bien, quand il avait besoin d'oublier un peu son destin bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Son amie ne lui faisait jamais défaut.

De temps en temps, Luna s'exprimait de façon étrange. Ses mots semblaient dénués de sens, mais il arrivait toujours un moment où Harry se rendait compte qu'elle lui avait donné un conseil déguisé.

Il se demandait parfois si la douce jeune fille rêveuse n'était pas un peu prophétesse, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui poser de questions sur ses paroles.

S'il l'avait fait, Luna aurait sourit d'un air mystérieux, et lui aurait demandé ce qu'il en pensait. Puis elle aurait commencé à danser en riant, et la question aurait été oubliée.

Personne ne se doutait que Luna avait un secret. Elle avait juré de ne jamais en parler, et elle comptait bien respecter sa parole tout en aidant son ami.

Son père lui avait parlé l'année de son entrée à Poudlard, avant de lui avouer qu'il avait appris ce secret familial au même âge.

Xenophilius avait commencé à lui dire qu'ils étaient une famille de sang-pur, dont les origines remontaient aux époques les plus anciennes. Il lui avait parlé de la Magie, et de Merlin.

Luna avait écouté, curieuse d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Son père était habituellement perdu dans ses rêves, mais à cet instant, il lui avait paru mortellement sérieux.

Luna était une enfant pleine d'imagination, la tête emplie de rêves. Et elle avait pensé à bien des choses sur ce que son père pourrait bien lui apprendre.

Mais lorsqu'il termina son petit discours, elle était restée silencieuse un très long moment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de cette information.

\- Donc… Tu veux dire que nous sommes de la famille de Merlin en personne ?

Xenophilius avait sourit doucement, attendri par sa fille adorée.

\- Je veux dire que nous sommes les héritiers de Merlin. Nous sommes sa lignée directe depuis son enfant.

Au lieu de s'interroger sur les conséquences de cette révélation sur sa vie, Luna avait levé ses yeux clairs vers son père et avait demandé avec beaucoup de sérieux qui était l'enfant de Merlin.

Xenophilius avait serré sa fille dans ses bras, puis s'était installé à ses côtés pour lui révéler ce qu'il savait.

\- Vois-tu Luna, lorsque Merlin était enfant, il s'est retrouvé à Poudlard avec une jeune fille qui était à Serdaigle. C'est elle qui a porté son enfant dans le plus grand secret. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Helena Serdaigle.

\- Helena Serdaigle ? Mais… C'est la dame Grise qui est mentionnée dans l'Histoire de Poudlard !

\- Oui. La fille de Rowena Serdaigle en personne. Après avoir porté l'enfant de Merlin, elle s'est disputé avec sa mère et elle a fuit Poudlard. Elle pensait probablement récupérer son fils plus tard, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps puisqu'elle a été assassinée par le Baron Sanglant.

\- C'est triste. Le sait-elle, que je suis de sa famille ?

\- Oui. Elle reconnaîtra ton nom.

Luna gloussa ravie. Elle avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard et de faire connaissance avec sa prestigieuse ancêtre.

\- Crois-tu que j'irais à Serdaigle, papa ?

\- Je n'ai aucun doutes à ce sujet, ma chérie. Tu as toutes les caractéristiques de cette maison.

Plus tard, Luna avait effectivement été répartie à Serdaigle. Et elle s'était rapidement présentée à la Dame Grise, lui souriant gentiment. Ses camarades de maison lui avaient dit que le fantôme restait muet la plupart du temps mais elle découvrit rapidement que Helena venait lui parler souvent, lorsqu'elle était seule.

Être l'héritier de Merlin aurait pu s'avérer pesant pour Luna. C'était un lourd fardeau à porter, puisque Merlin n'était rien de moins que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, probablement le plus célèbre et le plus puissant. La jeune fille avait pris les choses avec philosophie : elle verrait au jour le jour comment les choses évolueraient.

Elle devait avouer que sa lignée avait perdu de son importance à ses yeux en découvrant qui était Harry Potter, et ce qu'il devait accomplir. Et sans pour autant dévoiler son secret, elle faisait en sorte de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Un jour, elle surprit Harry pensif au bord du lac.

Le jeune homme lançait des cailloux dans l'eau d'un air absent, le front plissé. Luna se laissa tomber à ses côtés et choisit un galet pour le lui tendre. Harry le prit avec un sourire triste, et le jeta.

Ils continuèrent un moment, Luna prenait un caillou et le donnait à Harry pour qu'il le lance. Finalement, elle pencha la tête en repoussant doucement une mèche de cheveux blond qui volait dans ses yeux.

\- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- C'est stupide, rien de grave.

\- Et bien peut être que trop de joncheruines t'encombrent le cerveau et que tu as besoin d'en parler pour avoir l'esprit plus clair ?

Les joues de Harry de colorèrent de **nuances** de rouge. Puis il soupira.

\- Je sais que c'est stupide, que je devrais me concentrer sur… ce que je dois faire pour vaincre Voldemort et mettre fin à la guerre mais…

\- Ce n'est pas stupide si c'est important pour toi.

\- Je… Ginny me tourne autour sans cesse et je sais ce qu'elle attend de moi. Mais… Je ne suis pas sûr…

Luna haussa doucement les épaules.

\- Restes avec un amour qui te donne des réponses et non des problèmes, de la sécurité et non de la peur, de la confiance et non des doutes.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors, Luna se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle lui chuchota une brève explication avant de se relever et de partir d'un pas dansant.

\- Si tu te poses autant de questions, c'est peut être que tu doutes. Et que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Quand tu aimeras quelqu'un ton cœur le saura immédiatement.

Le jeune homme resta un long moment à réfléchir, prenant le temps de penser aux paroles de Luna. Le soir, lorsqu'il regagna le château et qu'il s'installa à la table de sa maison, il s'écarta volontairement de Ginny, ignorant son regard vexé.

Luna avait observé son ami de loin. Sa réaction la fit sourire, heureuse qu'il l'ait écouté. Elle aimait beaucoup Ginny Weasley mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas celle destinée à faire battre le coeur de Harry. Son ami était bien trop gentil pour la repousser, puisqu'elle était son amie avant tout, et la petite sœur de Ron…

Ginny fut vexée quelques jours. Puis, Harry se détendit peu à peu, comme si une partie de ses soucis avaient disparu.

En croisant son ancêtre fantomatique, elles échangèrent un sourire entendu. Avec un léger soupir, Luna pensa qu'elle pouvait encore aider un peu Harry avant qu'il ne soit obligé de faire face à son destin…

Parfois, Luna avait des pressentiments. Elle avait soudain l'idée de faire quelque chose, et même si ça pouvait semblait totalement idiot, elle suivait son intuition.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle se réveilla une nuit, avec l'envie pressante d'aller prendre un bol d'air frais dans le parc de Poudlard, elle ne se posa pas de questions.

Pieds nus, en chemise de nuit blanche, elle sortit de son dortoir en silence, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver en pleine nuit dans le parc, mais elle était certaine que c'était important. C'était toujours important…

Face au lac, elle se retrouva face à la silhouette d'un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche. Il la regardait approcher avec curiosité et quand ils furent face à face, il se pencha légèrement vers elle.

\- Ainsi donc, tu es mon héritière. Enchanté jeune fille.

\- Merlin ?

\- En personne…

Luna lui sourit et hocha la tête, attendant les explications sur les raisons de sa présence dans le parc en pleine nuit.

Le vieil homme - pas vraiment un fantôme, plus une vague apparition - posa une main éthérée au dessus de sa tête blonde.

\- Tu vas pouvoir aider ton ami, celui qui a un lourd destin sur les épaules. C'est un garçon au cœur pur, tu sais. Malgré les épreuves, il reste prêt à se sacrifier pour aider son prochain.

Luna gloussa doucement et hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Harry est quelqu'un de gentil. Il mérite d'être heureux.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je suis là mon enfant. J'ai entendu ton souhait d'aider ton ami, et… Et bien… Qui serai-je si je ne venais pas au secours de mon propre sang ?

Merlin hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

\- Bien jeune Luna Lovegood, lorsque le jour de la bataille arrivera tu auras le pouvoir d'aider ton ami. Tu pourras le protéger de la mort. Il n'a pas besoin de plus de puissance, il est l'enfant de la prophétie, celui qui doit mettre fin à cette guerre. Ceci, je ne peux rien faire pour le changer.

\- Merci.

Luna regarda la silhouette disparaître doucement, et se dissoudre en un léger scintillement. Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, elle retourna de son pas dansant à son dortoir, ne s'étonnant même pas de ne croiser personne sur son chemin.

Le jour de la Bataille finale était arrivé. Les élèves avaient terriblement peur, hormis peut être Luna. Avoir peur ne changerait pas le destin. Elle préférait avoir l'espoir que tout se passe bien. Avant qu'il ne se jette dans la mêlée, elle intercepta Harry et le serra contre elle, pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Harry.

Le jeune homme l'avait dévisagé de ses yeux verts, et avait souri, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Sois prudente Luna. Fais attention à toi, surtout.

Elle lui avait offert un sourire énigmatique et l'avait laissé partir, le suivant à distance, prête à jouer son rôle de protectrice.

Harry s'était battu comme le lion qu'il était. Il avait pris tous les risques pour vaincre, comme le héros qu'il était.

Pris dans son combat, il n'avait pas remarqué le bouclier qui le protégeait. Il n'avait pas remarqué non plus le serpent de Nagini prêt à le tuer dans son dos, avant de s'effondrer sous un sort de découpe fatal lancé par une petite fée blonde.

Le fracas de la bataille stoppa d'un coup, alors que Harry tombait à genoux, exténué. Face à lui, Voldemort était à terre. Mort.

Le monde sorcier était libre.

Luna regarda autour d'elle, et ne put retenir un rire joyeux en voyant Merlin en personne à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Ils échangèrent un regard à travers les siècles, et Merlin s'évapora, heureux que son héritière soit digne de lui.


End file.
